Tagged By xxFireWarriorxx
by janey1097
Summary: With minimal coercion, I've done this writing meme! Feel free to read and find out a little bit about me. And, if you want, go ahead and do the meme yourself!


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**

Hey! My name's Jane. The "1097" has no real significance. I'm shy in real life, but over-enthusiastic on fanfiction, and sarcastic on occasions.

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

I was an anonymous reviewer for the Xiaolin Showdown fandom, and would change my name every time I reviewed. Eventually, I decided to sign up and start writing.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

I enjoy writing humor and action, but occasionally I'll try and reach out to do romance or something more serious. Humor is definitely my favorite, though; I just enjoy writing things on the lighter side.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**

Ha! Admittedly, in my XS fics, I generally stuck to Raimundo and Kimiko—I find it easiest to write in their voices. For my Total Drama stories…well, those have all been third-person, and they have all been focusing on all of the characters. Still, it might be obvious as to who I favor.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

It'd definitely be "TDI, Season Two!" Looking back, I can't help but think it's rather poorly-written, and so I'm still a little amazed at the feedback it got. It's a sign-up story, and I updated very quickly, so I think that's where the positive responses came from. The kind reviewers definitely kept me going, though!

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**

Heck, _I_ really like "Entertainers Have Your Back". I need to start updating that again, dang it…but so far, I think it's turning out pretty well, and I enjoy writing it!

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

It all depends. One-shots are definitely easier; you have an idea and you just go through with it. However, when it comes to multi-chapter stories, those can get frustrating. Of course, you need more and more ideas…and sometimes I have trouble thinking of how to continue things. Sometimes, I also get sidetracked and lazy and just…unmotivated to write. Getting over that, _and_ writers block…it can be challenging.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**  
(Shameless pun warning.)

Lindsay cowered in her beach chair, as Heather, bald and fuming, towered over her, chewing her out completely.

"It's your fault I'm stuck here, instead of back on the island where I _should_ be!" Heather snarled, pointing a finger at the blonde. "If it wasn't for your stupid dare…if it wasn't for you and that idiotic farm girl with the metal mouth…"

"Now, now, Heather," Noah deadpanned, from a few seats down. He didn't look up from his book. "Don't be a braceist."

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**

Do Mary-Sues count as a cliché? I suppose they do. Yeah…in any case…nobody likes them, and yet they keep popping up. Weird, huh?

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**

Well, I don't hate it, but I'm very guilty of the "send-in" trend. Like, I'm _beating the dead horse_ that is that trend.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Xiaolin Showdown! I still like it. I don't write in it as much as I used to, though, but I still read and review stories from that fandom that I'm following.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Well of course, the couple that started it all was RaiKim. They got me into XS, which led to fanfiction…so I suppose they could still be considered my OTP. But hence #8, Noah from Total Drama Island is one of my favorite characters. He's such an underdog and I_ love it_.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**

Huh. I suppose that's a hard one to put into words. I mean everybody writes differently…and I feel like the best writers are the ones where you can read a paragraph of theirs and know that they wrote it. Err…unless you're only able to identify it because it's written terribly, in which case…just screw it.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

Yup! I don't search out for stories as often as I used to, but I still follow some certain authors—if I have someone on author alert, I read their stuff the most, of course. The fandoms I write in I read in the most, too.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

More poetry—and not humorous poetry, something actually…more meaningful. I love writing poetry but I'm always shy to show it to people. Yes, that includes people I've never met and probably never will meet.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**

If it's harsh (but still con-crit) I might have trouble taking it, but I'll probably fume a bit and then accept it. I do encourage criticism because I want to improve myself as a writer.

Also, I don't like the idea of flaming. I think reviews are there for the benefit of the author, and if you're just reviewing to insult the author him/herself, then what's the point?

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

Music helps me the most. I can't seem to write in total silence.

**18. What inspires you?**

Music inspires me, too! It's always been a big part of my life and listening to it helps me think. Also, reading other people's works can inspire me as well. There are a lot of famous authors I look up to, and reading good books and good stories makes me want to write.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

I think I've been having a pretty good time over here, and I hope that my experience continues to be like that. I'm not the best writer, not the worst…but I love what I do and I don't think I'll stop writing anytime soon.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

I have no idea if they'll actually do it…but here goes!

I tag: **Amara Quinn, Sonowa, Simply-Dakota, ultimateTORINOR, and Ojex XIII.**

And whoever wants to join in on this, go for it!

()()()()()()()

(A.N.) I really liked this meme! The questions were thought out, and I enjoyed this immensely. Thanks for tagging me, Des, and…that's all.


End file.
